1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and more particularly to containers configured for storing both beverages and cooling component(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable cooling containers are useful for transporting food and beverages for consumption, particularly for consumption during outdoor activities. Such portable containers for cooling food and beverages often include layers of insulating material, a central storage area suitable for storing food or beverages and a cooling component such as ice cubes and/or an ice pack.
Many portable cooling containers are constructed of a combination of water-tight plastic outer layers coupled with insulating central layers. Given the cost of construction, such containers are typically too expensive for disposable use. Due to their complex construction, such containers are also often bulky and relatively heavy.
Disposable portable cooling containers are frequently composed of an insulating material such as polystyrene alone—without an outer plastic layer. Due to the lack of a protective plastic layer, these containers break easily. Such polystyrene containers are also bulky, prone to leaking, and make squeaking noises when transported. Further, polystyrene is non-biodegradable and not accepted in many recycling programs.
In both reusable and disposable portable cooling containers, the central storage area of portable cooling containers typically has a generally rectangular shape. Over time, food or beverages stored in the space may slide around within the storage area, making a particular item difficult to locate and retrieve when desired. Food and beverages may also contact each other within the storage area. This may be problematic when the cooling container is being used to store glass bottles or other frangible containers, which may chip or break when they contact each other in the course of ordinary use and transport of the cooling container.
Both reusable and disposable portable cooling containers typically are opaque due to the opaque nature of common insulating materials such as polystyrene. Thus, they are not ideal for displaying food or beverages for display and sale. In addition, the materials are frequently too expensive to allow for disposable use, making them impractical for containing beverages for retail sale.